User talk:Smorekingxg456
Oh, sure! I'll promote you in a minute. I do trust you now, 'cos BNK has apologized and we're friends nao (I think) and you've just changed (That's a good thing). So, You are going to pimp it? Right, and, sorry about yesterday... My mum (mom) turned off wifi "accidently" and apparently when I got downstairs and asked why, they didn't like my tone, thus leaving the wifi off. I might be able to do the crew battle from 20 minutes from now+ and I need to get hold of PM/IBB/PG/UTH... (I wish alex had wifi...) So, I would appreciate if you replied soon. ~Teh Blue Blur~~You're too slow!~ 15:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I was thinking of asking you if you would like to help out with a possible future wiki - UN'SmashWiki! C'mon! Whaddya say? '~Teh Blue Blur~~You're too slow!~ 15:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah! That wiki's gonna be great! Oh, and 2 words, INSTANT ADMINSHIP. ~Teh Blue Blur~~You're too slow!~ 16:04, 1 March 2009 (UTC) How about a little brawl in 20 mins? I might create the wiki sometime this week, or next week. ~Teh Blue Blur~~You're too slow!~ 16:05, 1 March 2009 (UTC) That wiki needs help... ~Teh Blue Blur~~You're too slow!~ 16:10, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Epic win. ~Teh Blue Blur~~You're too slow!~ 16:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Put your wii on nau, and keep on checking if i'm on brawl. There's a 10% chance I won't though. ~Teh Blue Blur~~You're too slow!~ 16:31, 1 March 2009 (UTC) 'K, I'm just turning on the wii nao. ~Teh Blue Blur~~You're too slow!~ 16:49, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I'M WAAIIIIIIITIING! ~Teh Blue Blur~~You're too slow!~ 16:53, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Monaco.css When you edit MediaWiki:Monaco.css (or any other css page), it will look odd when you preview it, but when you save it, then it will automatically have the tags around the code so you don't really have to put it in. Also, make sure you've changed the wiki's skin to "Custom" at " at the bottom of the "Skin" tab to activate the code in Monaco.css.--Richardtalk 22:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I don't think I can really get on there today. Possible, but maybe not. Can you keep a secret? '--~The Blue Blur~ 15:21, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::Flaco, but promise not to tell anyone what i'm about to tell you? '--~The Blue Blur~ 15:25, 8 March 2009 (UTC) (Sigh) Don't think any less of me, but I use the Wiimote and Nunchuk. But that doesen't stop me from striving to be the best! (wELL, GOOD AT LEAST...) I can beat my friends that use the GC controller, and some smashwikidians. '--~The Blue Blur~ 15:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) hmm. But you must admit i'm good. Right? (Still a scrub) But I hadn't used it in ages because... Because I SOLD MELEE! There! I said it. It just got boring over time, but I tried out the wiimote and nunchuk, and I got used to it, and when i went back to GC controller, I had lost my pwnfulness. '--~The Blue Blur~ 15:33, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I guess... But I know i'm gonna do worse than ever before, and people'll look down at me for being so 'rap with the GC controller. '--~The Blue Blur~ 15:35, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ...I guess. '--~The Blue Blur~ 15:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I gotta go tidy up my room. I'll be back on later. '--~The Blue Blur~ 15:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) DONE!!! '--~The Blue Blur~ 19:34, 8 March 2009 (UTC) So, is this the new theme? Is it done? '--~The Blue Blur~ 16:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) yey! (Gives you the pwnful badge) Care for a Brawl or 20? '--~The Blue Blur~ 17:09, 15 March 2009 (UTC) how about WITH your friend? '--~The Blue Blur~ 17:14, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Ouch... Tell your wii I say "Hope you get better". '--~The Blue Blur~ 17:34, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, OK! I'll have to use the GC controller, 'cos my battery's are chargin'! (U-T- ''') 16:47, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Ah, cool. I'll keep these in mind, and maybe we can train with the GC controller. (Lol, I need a wireless one! 'Cos the wii keeps on falling of my wardrobe(English clothes closet)/single bunk-bed and the wii keeps on getting moved out/banned for 2/3 weeks. lol) Anyway, i forgot what i was gonna say... Can't remember! Anyways, I might be on later, later! (U-T- ) 11:12, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, smore. Wanna do a few brawls in 10 mins?--~The Blue Blur~ 13:02, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Cool. YOu host, and I'm just gonna gel my hair and have a quick snack. '--~The Blue Blur~ 13:06, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I'm ready and waiting! '--~The Blue Blur~ 13:12, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I'M WAIIIIIIIIITING! '--~The Blue Blur~ 13:14, 28 March 2009 (UTC) No-one! (I was joining yours) '--~The Blue Blur~ 13:17, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Ah, I'm kinda banned from brawl... Plus, i'm doing my coursework... AAhh! Why don't ya tell me what you want right here and nao? '''--~The Blue Blur~ 16:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC)